


The Battle of Hotwater

by therune



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoples from tumblr wanted:battling for hot water? (because everybody knows when Mick gets in shower there would be none XD)</p><p>And that's what they got</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Hotwater

The Battle of Hotwater

Of course they didn’t all live in a big clubhouse of evil, not like Wally imagined. Wally probably saw color-themed rooms in his mind, a big meeting room with a long desk and office chairs and what-not. However, they had lived together often in safehouses when they had just escaped from jail and needed to lay low, when one of their places had become inaccessible and sometimes really, one of them had gotten hold of a big house somehow (abandoned, stolen the deed, or just straight up squatting) and one by one the others showed up and didn’t really leave.

Piper was alseep and suddenly he was wide awake. He wasn’t sure why or how. He sat up and looked around for signs of danger but no - same room, same posters he hung up, same gadgets on the dresser and not one even slightly out of place. Then he heard something. Thanks to his aids, he heard a lot. Someone was puttering around in the kitchen, apparently discarding options of food with a litany of “no, no, no, no, not again, no”. Mark probably. James was working out in their makeshift gym, he was silent but no one else could do cartwheels or salti, so it had to be him judging from the thuds whenever his feet hit the ground.  
Then he registered an angry beehive of words. One floor down, slightly to the left and “Shower!”  
Piper bolted from the bed, grabbed his clothes he had put on the chair prudently the night before, and raced down the stairs.  
He cursed when he saw the queue in front of the only functioning bathroom. Len was first, wearing boxers and holding a huge towel over his arm, Sam was in a yellow bathrobe clutching a bag of cosmetics and tapping his foot imaptiently. Even Digger had been awake earlier than him. Thankfully he was clothed. This time.  
Their morning ritual…..if he could get up just a bit earlier, then he wouldn’t keep having this problem. He could be like James and get up early, workout and then probably ruin the results of the workout by eating some rainbow-colored cereal. He could be like Roscoe and Roy and keep a legal appartment to which he could retreat to whenever he neeed. He had the money, he really should get one. He could even be like Mark and just not sleep. But no, he liked sleeping in and now he was paying for it.  
Sighing, he joined the line in front of the bathroom and tried to tune out the sounds of Mick singing in the shower. He always used up all the hot water, leaving none for them.  
"Isn’t there anything we can do about this?" Digger asked.  
"I’m not breaking down the door, I like privacy," Len said in a tone that implied that they’d had this exact argument several times.  
"But he’s never going to stop."  
Len pounded on the door. “Mick, get going, stop hogging the water! We want to shower, get out!” He hit the door again for emphasis.  
Piper could hear that Mick was whistling now. “He’s not stopping,” he informed them.  
They waited for what felt like an eternity. It was actually closer to five minutes, but every second took away their precious water.  
Sam cursed. “I did not want to do this, but I din’t think I have a choice.” He held the bag out to Piper. “Here, hold my purse.”  
Then he turned to the window, took a device out of his pocket and braced himself. The window glowed and he stepped into it. The others looked shell-shocked as he vanished. A second later Piper heard him touch down in the bathroom. The others didn’t hear him rip back the curtain, but they heard him yelling.  
Then the water stopped and Mick stumbled out of the door, a towel clutched around his waist and dripping with water.  
"I’ll get my revenge!" he threatened and stomped away in the direction of his room.  
Sam yanked open the door, snatched his cosmetic bag back from Piper and closed the door.


End file.
